Eternal love
by Amaya Hime
Summary: Natsu always loved Erza and always had those feelings inside his heart. Those feelings that never goes and never lessens. But, he never told her, he always watched her from far away. Crying, smiling and laughing. He had always his eyes on her not removing them. He always cared for her and always did things that benefits her without her knowing and she never realized who did that.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu always loved Erza and always had those feelings inside his heart. Those feelings that never goes and never lessens. But, he never told her, he always watched her from far away. Crying, smiling and laughing. He had always his eyes on her not removing them. He always cared for her and always did things that benefits her without her knowing and she never realized who did that.

Natsu watched Erza's tears for Jellal and wasn't able to comfort her. His heart only ached him nothing more nothing now and he still watches her with his eyes.

"Good morning" the blonde haired greeted the people that were in the guild with a bright smile on her lips. Lucy was wearing a white and red shirt with black skirt and black boots. Lucy reached over the bar to pat the salamander's shoulder who was resting his head on the table.

"Natsu" she called

"Hmm" he answered and he seemed to everyone that he was half sleep. In the early morning Gray challenged him to fight but he wasn't in the mood to challenge anyone or fight with anyone. Since he came he didn't move his head from the table.

"I need to pay my rent, we have to go on a job" suddenly the pink haired stood without any warning making Lucy surprised and take a step to the back.

"Ok, let's take a job" he stated heading to the board. The blonde Lucy heartfilia looked at him confused and nervously.

She twisted her body to look at Mira "What's wrong with him?" She asked the barmaid who was behind her doing things to the bar and people who ordered drinks.

"He looks a little depressed, isn't he?" Asked the barmaid looking at her. Lucy looked at her then returned to lie her eyes down on the salamander. The truth Natsu, Natsu wasn't in a bad mood or depressed. He simply saw Erza's tears in the previous day that made him feel that he is dump and unable to do a thing to comfort her but, he was sure that what ever he did for Erza, she won't realize him. He will be the one to comfort others and hurt himself. Well, Natsu didn't really care about himself, he only cared for her. He hated seeing her tears. He hated hearing her sobs. He blamed himself all his life that he wasn't able to comfort her.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing the redhead who was wearing armor and standing putting her hand on her waist. Erza headed towards the bar greeting these people who sent her greets. Natsu's eyes traveled through the guild following the red head as she sat down ordering a piece of cake. Natsu looked at her with a meaningful eyes. He bit his lower lip and returned to face the board. After Natsu had picked a job to go he went to the women who were sitting at the bar. He handed the job to the barmaid to take the confirm.

Erza swallowed quickly "You are going to go on a job?" Asked the Titania.

"Yes, I need to pay my rent" Lucy explained to her.

"Okay, then let's go together" said Erza "Gray" she called as she started to walk towards the black haired. Natsu was just looking down not moving his eyes from the sight. Lucy worriedly looked at him. She touched his shoulder softly.

"Is there anything wrong?"she asked in a worried. Natsu looked at her confused at her question. He didn't expect people to realize his awkwardness. Natsu gave her a weak smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, everything is fine" he tried to calm her. The pink haired stood up "I need to go prepare my things" Natsu then left the area searching for the blue cat to get ready for the journey. Lucy looked at his back worriedly. She knew that smile was an act and knew that Natsu was a perfect actor. Walking in Magnolia streets as Natsu wasn't paying so much attention to what the blue cat was saying behind his back. They walked until they reached their home. As the house's door opened and they entered, Natsu sat down on his hammock burying his face in his hands moving his hand along his face to rub the pink hair of his as he started to swing the hammock.

He bent down resting his elbows on his knees looking to the other direction away from the blue cat. Happy something was up with the salamander so he decided to ask him. "Is there something wrong?" The blue cat asked in a wonder. "Thinking" Natsu didn't tire himself looking at the exceed. In the other hand he kept his head the direction it was. "Is that so?" Happy flew again. "Let's hurry up on preparing"

In the train station.

Natsu was sitting down on his bag resting his elbows in his knees beside him the blue cat eating a piece of fish. The black haired standing beside him looking to the right and the left. The blonde was also standing as she sighed "Erza is Erza she won't change!".

"Damn that Titania" stated the black haired angrily crossing hands over his chest. The blue haired little girl tried to change the atmosphere.

"Calm down, minna" Wendy said focing a smile on her lips.

"Oh, man" the white cat stated putting her hands in waist. Natsu as well, didn't pay attention to what they said. He just sank deep in his thoughts world. Thinking of how to deal with such a feeling. Thinking of how to get rid of them. Thinking of how should he treat her. And thinking of what's going to happened to him. Natsu's head snapped towards the right side of him. Looking at the tall woman with long scarlet hair after smelling her smell coming.

"You are finally here" Gray stated heading towards as his sweat dropped when he saw those many bags and luggage that she was holding with a rope.

"I guess... they are more than before" he said taking a step to the back. The scarlet haired glanced at the dragon slayer who was staring at her with no reaction on his face. Her sweat dropped feeling uneasy having him staring at her like that.

"N-Natsu is there something wrong?" She asked in wonder. Her gaze made contact with his then Natsu felt defeated looking at those pretty eyes. He stood up looking at the other direction

"No, if you are ready let's book tickets" he then put the heavy bag of his over his shoulder. The group left to pick their tickets and entered the train that leads them to their mission. Inside the tain as usual the dragon slayer was feeling uneasy as he tried as he could to held back vomiting. The rest of the group was sleeping except for Erza, she was reading a book. Natsu was sweating and he was breathing harder because of the motion sickness was getting worse by the time he ages. But, Natsu as you know the stubborn dragon slayer that refuses to show his weakness so, he preferred to hide it inside of him. The scarlet haired glanced to see what was the dragon slayer doing she found that the sweats was all over his face an he was closing his eyes. She looked at his chest to find that it was raising and backing so quickly. Erza reached to touch his shoulder

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. Eyes falling in his sweaty face. The salamander snapped his eyes open, he placed his eyes on the the Titania.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine" he stated twisting his head towards the window.

"fine?" Erza forced his head towards her "No, you are not" she frowned at him "Look at your face" she shook him. Natsu then closed his eyes bitting his lips holding back the moans of pain because the redhead shook him.

"Please, stop shaking me, I'm already on my limit" he begged her not to shake him. Because shaking and moving his body would make it worse.

Erza frowned again because of her violence leaving his shoulder so she decided to treat him nicely since he was sick. "Why don't you try to sleep?" She told softly as she placed her hand on the hair of his. Natsu looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "No?" She asked. Erza sighed trying to figure a way to ease on the dragon slayer then an idea popped on her head.

"Wait for a minute, I'm getting you something" she said leaving him suffering as he followed her by his eyes. After around 10 minutes Erza returned with some strange cup holding a strange liquid. Natsu looked at her with more accuracy until she reached him. "Come on" she sat down looking at him. "Drink it" she ordered him. Natsu moved his hand to take the cup as he looked in her eyes.

He closed the distance between his lips and the cup "Its smell nice" he stated drinking. Erza smiled a soft smile as she saw him drinking it "It's mixer of herbs" she said looking down at the chair "I remember my mother used to make it to me whenever I feel stomach pain when I was young" she looked up at him again "Isn't it good?" Natsu looked down at the cup

"Yeah it's"

The scarlet haired smiled "I'm so happy you liked it, you are the first one I ever tell about this secret drink" she then stood up "I'm going to bring another one so I could drink" she was about to leave and quickly Natsu grabbed her hand. Erza looked at him in a shock "W-What"

Natsu lowered his head as he escaped her eyes "Whenever you feel down just come and tell me" Erza couldn't understand what did he mean. Did something happen or did he see her crying or what. Well, Natsu said that knowing that she won't be able to understand what he really meant and decided to ignore her if she is going to ask what does he mean. She then thanked him and left that made him thank god that she didn't ask.

When they finally reached. Everyone stretched their arms as they got out of the train. "It was a good nap!" Lucy moaned. Natsu looked at them in envying look

"I won't ride a train again" he stated.

Happy came down on Natsu's shoulder. "You always say so, Natsu" he mocked as he bit down his fish. They then walked along the streets as they reached the place that sent the request.

"Excuse me, we came from fairy tail"

* * *

"That is the gang's residence" the black haired gestured towards a big building on the top of a hill. "Let's go". The salamander burst the door's open making a big shock for the people inside the place with his strong fire. He rubbed his fist as he glared at the criminal who were looking back at him with sweat dropped down from fear.

"W-who are you?!" asked a person as he stood straightly in front of Natsu.

"Fairy.. tail"

They started the fight and it was a little hard and they got many injuries. "Ah" the salamander screemed as a mage his back with some kind of magic.

"Natsu!" yelled the blonde looking at the dragon slayer while holding her whip. She hit the guy that was in front of her and hurried towards the salamander who was lying down on the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked. Natsu tried to stand up as he held on Lucy's shoulder. Erza felt the salamander was on the ground wincing in pain, she looked at him and her worry raised.

"Natsu?" she said looking at his direction not feeling the man that was about to attack her, she returned her head to the same position she was in before and her eyes widened and she wasn't able to make it in the time.

"Erza!" Natsu called screaming on top of his lungs. Silence spread in the whole area and then they looked at her direction to find a blue haired male standing in front of the redhead and giving her his back while his hand was raying with magic.

"J-Jellal" the redhead called in relief as she smiled. He twisted his body and looked at her.

"You alright..?" asked the blue haired as he sat down on his knees.

"Yeah, thanks"

.

.

**To be continued **


	2. Chapter 2

"J-Jellal, what are you doing here?" asked the redhead as she stood next to the blue haired mage after finishing fighting and they gathered around the blue haired and the pink haired Meredy. Jellal looked at her and smiled.

"I was actually following those thieves for awhile, and I was surprised to see you guys here" he said looking at everyone. Natsu stood in front of him next of him was the scarlet mage. He was burying his hands down on his pocket and his eyes was looking at the blue haired with a bored expression. He scanned the Titania's face to find that warm and soft look on her eyes while she was wearing a bright smile on her lips. He looked away quickly feeling that his heart aches by seeing her like that. The only girl he loved is in love with another man. What kind of torture is that?! Natsu amended his scarf and started to walk slowly towards the exit.

"N-Natsu, what's that all of sudden?" the blonde Lucy asked looking at the salamander's back.

"My job has ended, I will be going home" he said as he continued to walk. After two seconds the rest of the group started to follow him. Jellal was looking at him narrowing his eyes. Erza caught his look and stared at his face.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked as he looked at the redhead. Erza looked back at Natsu's back.

"I don't know, he seems that he is a little tired" she said walking together with blue haired to get out from the residence. "You are coming with us?" asked the Titania as she looked at him. Jellal looked at her then looked at his own way.

"Yeah, we have some work in Magnolia" he said as he continued to walk.

* * *

"We are finally here" stated the black haired mage getting out from the train following him both cats. He looked back at the train to look at the rest of his friends to see that the blonde was standing while holding the dragon slayer's arm while he was sitting down on the ground unconscious.

"Natsu we are here" stated the blonde as she shook the salamander. He didn't move making th blue exceed sighs.

"He won't hear you, he is out of the world right now" stated Happy crossing his arms. The blue haired and pink haired girl looked at him with a worried eyes at the pink haired boy who was lying down on the ground.

"Don't worry" Erza smiled looking at the blue haired while touching him lightly on his arms. "He has been like that since he was kid, he is sick with motion sickness, he always tire us for those tiny things" while Erza was saying those words Natsu slowly opened his eyes and became aware of everything around him, he also heard what Erza said. For anyone to hear something like that from her will be acting normal, but him, he was completely depressed. He looked at her eyes to see that bright and meaningful eyes, he felt his heart aches for ever single thing she did around the blue haired. He suddenly stood up shocking everyone.

"Nat-"

"I'm sorry everyone" he said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "For.. everything I did until now" he looked at Erza while he was talking, he then gave her a smile and grabbed his big bag heading to the exit. While he was walking he was trying to act like he was the normal Natsu that they all know as he started to whistles. Erza looked at his back feeling guilt to say something like that but she didn't know why. They were always teasing him an he simply ignores them.

* * *

Natsu was putting his head down on the guild's table ignoring those people that came near him as he pretended to be asleep. He was so tired but he really didn't want to go his home and he decided to simply stay here and sleep but he also couldn't sleep, his guild mates were so annoying making him suffer while he was trying to sleep. So, he just tried to pretended to be asleep to avoid any question he can't answer. It was already around 5 hours since they came back. Natsu caught a smell of the redhead Titania enter the guild from the door. Natsu felt that she stood a little in front of him as she kept looking at him. Erza was about to reach a hand to touch his hair but stopped when she heard the white haired demon calls her.

"Erza, come over here and tell me what happened?" she said swinging her arms in the air. Erza blushed scarlet like her hair and walked towards them. She sat down between both the blonde Lucy and the brown haired Cana looking at Mira's face.

"W-w-what d-do y-you mean by 't-tell you w-what ha-happened?'" she asked and looking with innocent eyes.

"You and Jellal, of course" Lucy said shocking her as she blushed more.

"N-n-n-nothing" Erza stated squeezing her eyes shut while blushing deep and deep scarlet.

"Did he ask you out?" the brown haired asked excited while grabbing the Titania's shoulder. Erza couldn't know what should she say and what should she do. She wanted to run away in this moment from embarrassment but she simply couldn't do that. She opened her eyes to look down at the table.

"H-he d-did, it's tonight" she said finding large smiles on her friends' lips. "B-but it j-just a f-friendly d-d-date" she continued trying to clear their minds if there is any misunderstanding.

"It doesn't matter, believe me" Mira said looking at her. "He asked you, so he will be taking the next steps soon" she said trying to ease on her friend.

Erza looked at the table's wood feeling strange feelings in her heart. It was like she really wanted to go out and spend the rest of the day with him. "Erza, we have no time, if the date is tonight you have to prepare yourself" the blonde said grabbing her friend's arm.

"W-wai-" she couldn't even complete her word as she dragged away.

Natsu was making the same pose, he was hearing what his friends were saying but he didn't move. Well, he couldn't, he simply couldn't. He was hurting himself by hearing those things. He was hurting himself by hearing Jellal's name. He was hurting himself by looking at her. He hated being the weak one. But, he had to, for Erza's sake. He was the one to be hurt and injured by deep wounds that won't be healed with any drug. He hated himself when he fell in love with her because he knew that he will never be able to reach her. She was so high and he was so in deep. He hated himself when he couldn't do anything to reach her and he was sure she was holding feelings for another person. He hated himself when he forced a smile in front to just appear that he didn't love her. He hated himself when he loved her.

Natsu felt a tear fell down on his cheek while he was closing his eyes. He quickly wiped it to prevent anyone to realize it before standing up and heading out from the guild.

He will be living in this torture forever!

.

.

**Tell me your opinions about this chap and wait for the next chapter which I don't know when I will update it but still wait ;)**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

The pink haired put his head under the rushing water and washed his hair and face. He didn't feel the water rushing down all he felt was something hitting his skin. He stood up looking down at the tub and his hands that was rested on the tub. He stayed silent for moments and then sighed looking at the right side of him. He got out from the bathroom after putting the towel around his neck heading towards his bedroom. He stood in the middle of the room staring at the hammock he was sleeping on. He slowly moved his head to look at the clock. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of the redhead anymore. Whenever he thought of stop thinking about her he couldn't. Even though he wanted to stop thinking about her, he didn't want to stop about her safety. He threw the towel on the couch sitting down on his hammock reaching his shoes. He can't hold himself anymore!

Natsu wore his shoes and then started to search for his jacket just in case it will get colder. The dragon slayer left his home closing the door behind him. He buried his hands down on his pocket after he put the jacket's hood on his head. He walked and walked until he reached the redhead's home 'fairy hills'. He looked up at the Titania's room to find the light was off. He looked again at his clock and it was 8 o'clock. Maybe they didn't finish or maybe the time is to early to come back. He rested his back on the wall looking up at the sky. He felt the strong desire to see Erza and not to see her in the same time. He felt he had two characters in the same time. He wanted to get rid of the both as soon as possible. Natsu stayed like that for a while as he didn't feel the time goes through. He suddenly smelled the redhead's smell away from him around 20 meters. He tried to hide himself in some place in order not to be seen by her. He his himself behind a tree that was planted in front of the house and watched the place until Erza came.

Natsu looked at her face to see that she was wearing a look that looked so down. She looked so depressed and he felt that she was about to cry. He grabbed tighter in the tree feeling his heart aches to see her like that. Erza was about to open the house's door but she fell down to her knees. Natsu was about to go carry her from the ground but stopped when he saw her cries and whimpers. He felt strange feelings inside of his heart. Not the feelings he always felt when he saw her cries before but new feelings of unable to do a thing. He bit his lower lip so hard that would make the blood nearly fall. He saw her tears and smelled it. It was so salty that he couldn't bear smelling it. It was unbearable. Natsu looked at her hands that were raised on her face and her cries started to get stronger and stronger, she was shivering and crying like a baby. He hated it so much whatever happened to him, he still hated it. Erza cries got higher and higher, she wasn't the one to bear and conceal inside her heart in the same time she wasn't the one to show everyone what made her sad. So, you can say that she is complicated.

Erza realized a hand grabs her head and it was rested on the chest of the unknown person she didn't know who he was. She stopped whining to see the strange person but her tears didn't stop. She looked up at the person that came hugging her. She saw a flash of pink hair and new immediately that he was Natsu. She felt tiredness to move away from him and prevent him to see her tear and weakness. She wasn't able to do a thing.

"Natsu" she said between tears. Erza couldn't see his face very well. His eyes were covered with his bangs she wanted to see his eyes but she couldn't. Erza grabbed his shirt tightly and tried to hold her tears.

"It's alright.. to cry" The Titania heard the dragon slayer says as he hugged her tighter resting his chin on her head looking at the plants that were in front of him not thinking of anything except the beautiful girl that was between his hands. Erza rested her forehead on Natsu's strong muscles of chest and grabbed his shirt between her hands crying like she didn't cry before. The unknown reason to you was a guess to Natsu. Not only a guess, Natsu was sure that Jellal was the reason of her cries. He always knew it and was always sure of it.

Minutes have passed and Erza finally released Natsu and her tears finally stopped falling. She wiped her cheeks from tears with the back of her hand and then stared at Natsu's wet shirt for seconds and then raised her head to look at the dragon slayer. She paused while looking at his shady eyes and then decided to speak. "I'm sorry" she apologized to him.

"For what" Natsu said silently.

"For.." she paused rubbing her eyes. "For being this weak"

"You can't blame yourself for being like that" he told her grabbing her shoulders catching her attention. He looked at her eyes getting her eyes to look at his one "you have to blame yourself for not doing this" he paused looking at her brown eyes feeling his heart beats again whenever his eyes fell on her one. "Whenever you are sad, you have to simply cry" he said. Erza lowered her head smiling a soft smile. Natsu didn't understand why she was smiling and lowered his head to look at her face.

"What? What makes you smile?" Erza raised her head to look at him and closed her eyes to give him a lovely smile that made his heart jump. Whenever he felt down and sees Erza's smile he quickly forget what was happening in his day.

"You are just so cute" she touched his cheek making him blushes. Erza looked down at her lap still touching his cheek "you looked like you were angry from me today but now.." she raised her head to look at him again. "You helped me out to get off the sadness and sorrow" Natsu's blush got redder making her wonder what was wrong with him. She smiled instantly not thinking deep in what happened to the dragon slayer and then grabbed his head with her both hands. Erza planted a kiss on the salamander's forehead widening his eyes. He felt he was dreaming. How can this be so real?! How.. Erza looked at his eyes with meaningful eyes that he wasn't able to forget to catch. Erza then looked at him with serious eyes.

"I wish.. you were the one I fell in love with, Natsu dragneel"


End file.
